Alternate Personalities
by Shouhei
Summary: One ShotRory goes to the gym and hits her head... who do you think will kiss it to make it better? TRORY Check rating! You have been warned


-1**Disclaimer: **Owning Gilmore Girls is my ultimate goal in life… well that, and to never throw up again!

**A/N:**I felt like writing a dirty little ficlet. Any time I feel some writer's block, I get the tension out by writing a hot sexy trory fic. So please enjoy.

**Rating:**NC-17 (you have been warned)

**Time period:**Sometime after Lane's baby shower, but Rory is NOT with Logan. I'm not even going to touch on why not… it's just a fact of the world.

**Title:** Alternate Personalities

Why the hell was Rory Gilmore standing in a gym? Rory Gilmore did not exercise. Rory Gilmore didn't _need _to exercise. Her metabolism was something that should be studied by scientists. But here she was, anyways. In a gym. With Paris Gellar. Could it get any weirder.

"Come on, Gilmore. We have to finish everything on the list, and that includes picking an athletic hobby."

Rory groaned, "But Paris…"

"No buts, Rory! You promised."

"But…"

"Promised!" Paris screamed, making everyone in the gym turn to look at her.

Rory finally relented. What was the point? Paris would always get her way. That woman could command an entire army if the U.S. government would give her the chance. She could have single-handedly stopped World War II, just by persuading Hitler. That woman was a piece of work.

Rory walked up to a large punching bag, and Paris instructed her to hold onto one end of it. Rory lightly placed her hands on it, just in time for Paris to give it a WHACK!

Rory went flying in the opposite direction and hit her head on the wall behind her. She immediately saw stars, and physically could not stand.

"Oh my God! I told you to hold on to it."

"You didn't say that you were going to kick it!" Rory yelled, regretting that decision instantly due to her migraine headache.

"We should get you to a medic."

"A what?" Rory asked, as Paris tried to help her stand up.

"You know. The pre med kids that are forced to work here if they want to get good internships after graduation."

Rory sighed and agreed to let Paris lead her down a hallway. Normally, she would have insisted that she was fine, but her head was really hurting. On top of that, Rory's vision was kind of blurred. Paris knocked on a door, and a young woman appeared after only a second.

"May I help you?" she asked with an extreme amount of exuberance.

"Yeah, my friend hit her head on the wall."

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? You really don't look very good."

"Thanks," Rory muttered, feeling slightly irritable due to her aching head.

"Well, dear, I have to leave in a couple of minutes, but the next med student will be here, soon. I'll just get you set up in the meantime."

"Okay, Rory, I better get back. I only have until the end of the day to take up kickboxing." 

"That's fine, Paris," Rory replied, hoping her friend's shrill voice would leave soon.

The higher pitch the voice was, the more painful it was for Rory to hear. She really hoped the next student would be a guy. At least she could deal with listening to him speak. The perky girl helped her lie down. She was about to start some tests when the door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late," a masculine voice said.

Rory was very pleased that her wish had come true, but her head was not getting any better, so she closed her eyes and just focused on the blood pounding in her ears.

"It's alright. This girl just came in. It seems she hit her head."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I haven't had a chance to ask her anything else, so she's all yours."

"See you later, Becky," the young man added as the girl left the room.

The young man sighed and hoped all this extra work would help him get a good internship at Hartford Memorial Hospital. He had worked extremely hard, and had refused to use any of the DuGrey money. After his brief time in military school, he truly saw what his father was like. As a sign of his independence, he vowed to do things by himself. And that included school. It was hard work, but not impossible and he truly felt that he had grown as a person.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, quietly.

Rory thanked every god and being that he spoke in a low, soft voice to her.

"Pretty awful," Rory replied, opening her eyes.

The second she saw the concern etched in the familiar fair-haired boy's face, her heart literally stopped beating. Tristan DuGrey was leaning over her, and it was obvious that he recognized her, too.

"Hi Rory."

"Hi Tristan."

"Okay, I'm going to help you sit up, so I can get a look at your head. How exactly did you hit it?"

Rory's body felt a surge of electricity when Tristan touched her arms to pull her up to a sitting. She could feel goose bumps raise on the back of her neck when Tristan sifted through her long dark hair to find the large swollen bump on her head. He carefully felt her neck to make sure she didn't injure her spine, but everything felt alright.

"I'm here with Paris, and she told me to hold a punching bag. I didn't realize she meant to hold it while she was kicking, so I wasn't ready when she did. I flew backwards and hit my head on the wall."

"Oh yeah, you have a pretty nasty bump. Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah, it's killing me."

"What about your vision?" he asked her, pretty sure Rory had a concussion.

"It's still a little blurry, and I'm kind of seeing stars."

"Congratulations, Miss Gilmore. You have a slight concussion."

"Joy. Please tell me what I've won," Rory deadpanned.

"Well, ladies and… well I guess there's just the one lady! You have won the pleasure of wearing an ice pack and taking aspirin for the next couple of days."

"That doesn't sound to bad."

Tristan returned to being serious. "You were lucky that it was only slight. Plus, you don't seem very confused or disoriented, which is a good sign."

"Okay, so I can go?" Rory asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Not so fast. I would like to keep you here for a couple of hours to keep you under observation."

"I thought you said it wasn't serious," Rory said, getting slightly alarmed.

Tristan immediately backpedaled. "Sometimes, head traumas can become more serious, and I just want to make sure you're okay. I'll get you an ice pack and some aspirin."

Rory yawned, all of a sudden feeling extremely tired.

When Tristan returned with the ice pack, a glass of water, and a bottle of aspirin, Rory was nodding off. Slightly worried, Tristan set down the water and pills and placed the cold compress on her forehead.

"Rory, you have to stay awake for me."

Slightly roused from her dream-like haze, she moaned. "I'm sleepy."

"I know you are, but you have to stay awake."

Rory felt herself being lifted from the bed, and her head lulled forward. Something very cold touched the sensitive place on her head and she yelped in surprise, opening her eyes to find herself leaning into Tristan's chest as he held an ice pack to the back of her head. She inhaled his aroma and felt tingly in every part of her body. The ice was helping the swelling go down, which was decreasing her head ache.

Tristan heard Rory almost sigh as she inhaled, and his pulse sped up. Rory was smelling him. She was taking in his scent and practically moaning. Tristan reminded himself that she had just hit her head and was probably not even herself. At the same time, she had changed. For one thing, she had bangs. On some girls they make them look really girlie, but on Rory they looked sophisticated. She wore more makeup, even to the gym. She had definitely grown up. She no longer seemed awkward at all. In fact, Rory seemed extremely put together and mature.

"Tristan,"

"Yeah, Rory," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

With that one simple sentence, Tristan couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled back and looked into her deep blue eyes. The same eyes he stared into on the piano bench so many years ago. Almost in slow motion, Tristan moved towards her lips. He gave her plenty of time to turn away or leave, but she didn't. Rory actually closed the distance between their lips and pressed hers against his.

Tristan's lips were soft against hers and she felt every nerve go haywire as he slowly caressed her lips. He was so gentle and loving, it made Rory melt into him. He kept the ice pack on her head, and slowly Rory's head ache lessened. Tristan trailed his kisses down her chin and onto her neck. He began to lick and softly suck the skin, there, earning him a breathy moan from his Mary.

The adrenaline running through her body made her ailment fade away, and she began to earnestly unbutton his shirt as she pulled him towards her for a hot open mouthed kiss. Their tongues dueled intensely, and Rory pushed Tristan's shirt off and threw it on the floor. Her arms wrapped around his torso, as Tristan continued to bite and suck on her lips.

One thing was clear: they were both extremely horny.

Tristan grabbed Rory's T-shirt and broke contact with her mouth just long enough to rip off the small cotton material, so it could join Tristan's on the floor. Tristan bit into Rory's neck, and Rory groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Tristan took the opportunity to unhook her bra.

His mouth fell onto her breasts as if he needed them to survive. He flicked his tongue across both nipples, enjoying the squeal of pleasure it earned him. Then he pinched the left one pretty hard as he sucked the right one into his mouth. Then he tickled the underside of one breast while slowly licking the other one. Rory's senses were on overload as he basically nursed.

Rory felt her pussy start to pour. She had never felt this wet. Ever. And it was all because of what Tristan was doing to her. He grabbed her tennis skirt and lifted it, revealing white bloomers. He grabbed those and shoved them down to her ankles, so she could kick them off. His pants became extremely tight as he stared down at the beautiful topless Rory wearing tennis shoes and a skirt with no panties. 

Tristan climbed on top of her and ran his fingers through her hair, roughly, as he assaulted her mouth. Rory's delicate hands found their way to his pants and she slowly unbuttoned them, although it was difficult with him grinding against her.

Every time she was about to release the button from the button hole, He would gyrate his hips grind into her clit. Her mind would go blank in ecstasy, and she would practically scream into his mouth, completely forgetting her task.

After the third time, Rory got fed up. She tightly wrapped her legs around his hips and flipped them over, so that she was on top. Tristan stared up at her in surprise, but she quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his stethoscope boxers down to his ankles, where he kicked them and his flip-flops off. Tristan was completely naked beneath Rory, and she grinned wickedly.

"Well Mary, I never would have figured you to be the girl on top kind."

"I always have been a control freak," she whispered, rubbing her wetness all over his penis.

Tristan groaned at the sensations she was eliciting in him. He had a lot of control, but watching Rory slowly encircle him was too much. He sat up, startling Rory, and she slid sideways back onto the bed. Tristan grabbed his pants and pulled out a condom from his wallet.

"Let me," Rory said, seductively, her breasts bouncing slightly as she moved towards him.

Tristan held his breath when she rolled the condom onto him. With the necessary precaution in place, he dropped to his knees, roughly pushed her back on the bed, and spread her legs apart. Rory was shocked, and strangely aroused by his roughness. She prepared herself to feel his dick sliding inside of her, but instead, she felt his tongue.

His hot, tongue entered her vagina and began to slurp up her juices. She moaned as her hands flew back to grab the wall. Tristan held her legs apart with his arms, and every time he licked her clit, she almost couldn't stand it. The shock of pleasure each flick of his tongue caused almost gave her sensory overload.

Tristan enjoyed every minute of making Rory squirm. He reveled in feeling her thighs try to resist his strong arms holding them apart. Finally, she approached her orgasm, and he stopped. Rory's eyes flew open and she stared down at him as if he were the antichrist.

In response, he slowly slid up her body, making sure to rub his chest and abs over her sensitive clitoris. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her whole body trembled, but he refused to let her orgasm.

"Tristan, please," she practically begged.

"Not just yet. I want to feel you cum when I'm inside you."

"Is that what you want Rory?" 

"Yes!"

"Tell me."

"Yes! It is!"

"Tell me what you want, Rory."

Rory was at the end of her rope, at this point. Her senses were going nuts, and Tristan was teasing her entrance by drawing circles around it with his dick.

"I want you inside of me," she told him, through gritted teeth.

With that, Tristan smirked and slid inside of her. She was so tight and wet, it made him want to scream. Her warmth penetrated the condom, and he soaked in the feeling. Of course Rory would have none of it.

"Faster!" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," he replied and pulled almost all the way out of her.

The next thing she knew, he was plunging back into her wet crack. She pulled her knees up, changing the angle slightly and groaned. Tristan kissed her deeply as he continued to fuck her. He got faster and faster until he could barely keep from cumming. As soon as he felt Rory's orgasm approaching, he stopped.

Her eyes shot open, and she was about to yell at him, when he silenced her by sucking on her nipple… _hard._ Rory yelped, and was so concerned with that, that she didn't even realize Tristan had pulled himself out of her and was currently flipping her over. He grabbed a few pillows and shoved them under her hips, leaving her skirt-covered ass in the air. Rory started to push herself up onto her hands and knees, but Tristan stopped her.

"No, keep your head down."

Rory obeyed and her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head when he pulled up her skirt and entered her from behind. Her vaginal muscles clamped down on him, and she felt everything even more. He began to kiss and lick her spine as he picked up his fucking to almost a ferocious pace. Rory felt her entire body start to tingle and shake, and Tristan felt it, too. He knew her orgasm was close.

Leaning forward, he began to whisper in her ear in a deep and husky voice. "You feel so good, Rory. You are so fucking wet, it makes sliding in and out of you feel so good. Do you want me to fuck you faster, baby?"

"Harder!" Rory replied.

"Okay baby, is this what you want?" Tristan asked her as he gyrated his hips a little harder when he ground into her.

"Oh God yes!" she practically screamed.

Tristan continued the motion, and he felt the moment Rory's world burst. Her center tightened and her entire body shook violently beneath him. As the orgasm ripped through every part of Rory's body, Tristan tried to ride out the waves and waves. It wasn't just one orgasm. Rory was having multiple orgasms! She could feel the sensations just keep coming and coming. Finally, Tristan couldn't hold on any longer and he emptied himself.

Collapsing on top of her, he kissed her shoulder, lazily as they slowly emerged from their haze.

Rory slowly sat up just in time to feel Tristan's lips softly kiss hers. She thought about what had just happened and felt perplexed. At the beginning, he was sweet and tender, but during… well it was rough and primal. Now he was back to sweet. Rory shivered, and Tristan pulled her into a hug. He must have alternate personalities.

**A/N:** Review please. Please review. I would love it if you told me what you thought of this… preferably in a review.


End file.
